A family in Parliament
by darkbrat
Summary: Harry and Serious are taking the Wizarding world by storm. But will the changes they make be good or bad. (Harry is a young feminine long haired androgynous hermaphrodite in this story. consider yourself warned) P.S. a challenge by Silvermane1


challenge

I wanted harry to be blood adopted by his godfather. Harry would be pair with a strong dominant male that you can create that will take care of harry. Harry will be a feminine long haired androgynous hermaphrodite that can have children. I want harry to have an active role in the British Parliament and Magical Parliament. Padfoot would do the same thing so they have close relations with the Queen. I want Harry and Padfoot to have records in the wizard/muggle world including the adoption papers so it doesn't seem like they popped out of nowhere. Have a great relation with the goblin society. Padfoot will be clear of his charges and help harry clean out the corrupted government. Everything takes place in Harry's 6th year so padfoot will take care of his seats in politics ect.

Harry brushed his shoulder length black hair as he waited for his godfather to pick him up for his birthday. The week before school ended serious had firer-called him, they were to spend his birthday at Grimwald place. Serious said he had a special gift to give him and he wouldn't tell what it was. It was really bugging him.

Harry sighed as he put down his brush and walked down stairs, 'I could walk to the park and wait there' harry thought to himself as he opened the front door to revel Dudley and his gang. Harry quickly shut the door and ran across the room to the back door opening it just as Dudley pushed open the front.

"Where you going potter off to see your boyfriend?" harry heard as he ran out to the back door closing it and locking it quickly as he did so.

Harry ran as fast as he could away from the house. Even if he did have magic Dudley was still able to beat him to a pulp if he wanted to and all because of that stupid ministry rule of no magic outside of school.

Honestly, how did the ministry expect them to do well in school when three months out of the year all they can do is read theory, its ridicules! Harry thought as he jumped the fence separating his aunt's yard and the neighbors.

Harry groaned as he fell into a pile of mud. Before getting up and knocking on the neighbor's back door. About two minutes later Mr. Lane came out and laughed at his poor fortune. He had talked to the man once or twice when Dudley was pushing him around out front of his house before when he was a kid. Then later after he started going to Hogwarts he ended up doing some odd jobs around the man's house for some pocket money in the summer. Overall harry thought of the man as a stern adult friend.

"Well sport come on inside I have some snacks if ya want any." Mr. Lane said with a chuckle. Harry smiled up ant the tall blond man as he spoke in a certain odd American accent and walked inside, slipping off his worn sneakers as he came through the door.

Harry smiled at the man and quietly sat at the small oval table near the door that leads to the back yard. Mr. Lane smiled as he sat across from him. "so sport what did I do to cause you to stop by hmm?" Mr. Lane asked with worried eyes.

Harry shrugged and pulled his hair back in a ponytail with one of the several rubber bands on his wrist. "oh it was nothing really just my cousin again." Harry began before a loud banging was heard coming from upstairs.

"David! You stop that banging we have company!" Mr. Lane yelled up. Harry giggled at the reply of a loud "whatever" that came form upstairs before the banging stopped and a boy came charging down the stairs. Harry gulped as the boy came into the room. He had a almost golden tan that was almost imposable to get in England with choppy dirty blond hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. Harry had to partially make sure he wasn't drooling when he saw that he was wearing only a pair of sweats and a tight black t-shirt.

David smirked at harry making him blush. "So dad, who's the hot chick?" David said with a wink directed at harry. Harry ducked his head trying to calm his blush. "That's Harry the boy I told you about before," Mr. Lane started before David rudely interrupted."Wait so that's a boy!?" David said looking harry over in all his muddy glory.

Mr. Lane sighed and nodded before turning to harry. "Don't mind my son his mother never taught him any manners." Mr. Lane said ignoring David's protests in the background. Harry smiled and nodded before looking up from the table and over to David "Well it's very nice to meet you." Harry said getting some control over himself.


End file.
